The present disclosure relates to a battery control unit, a charge-discharge unit, an electric power control unit, a battery unit, and an electric vehicle.
In recent years, various proposals to efficiently use electric power and improve convenience of electric power use have been made with an increased interest in energy issues and the like. As one of the proposals, there is proposed an electric power system interchanging electric power from a battery of an electric vehicle with electric apparatuses of a consumer while securing sufficient remaining amount of the battery of the electric vehicle (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-29483).